transformers_film_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Drift
Drift is an Autobot, formerly Decepticon, who first appeared in Transformers: Age of Extinction and the last knight. Drift is a samurai and a tactitian who become a target of Cemetery Wind along with the other Autobots after the Battle of Chicago, teaming up with the Yeager family to get their revenge and freedom back. Biography ''Hunted by Cemetery Wind'' Drift was among the Autobots who had gone into hiding on Earth after humanity turned against the Autobots. To his disgruntlement, Bumblebee took command of the Autobots in the absence of Optimus Prime. Drift was overjoyed at the return of his sensei, declaring there was hope after all. Drift sadly recited a haiku regarding the humans' betrayal, which didn't sit right with Hound. The two nearly came to blows before Optimus broke it up. Later that night, Drift sadly reported that they were the last five Autobots, and expressed his distaste of Bumblebee's immaturity aloud. They also nearly fought before the mood was dampened further by the news of Leadfoot demise. ''Rescuing Optimus Drift took part in Cade Yeager's mission to infiltrate KSI, and joined in the subsequent assault on the facility when the news came of Ratchet's brutal demise and dismemberment. The Autobots soon fled once again, and Drift was unable to intervene in the battle between Optimus and Galvatron. When Lockdown captured Optimus and Tessa Yeager, Drift infiltrated the bounty hunter's ship with the rest of the group. Drift advocated stealth and a lack of violence, but immediately hacked an alien captive of Lockdown's to death when it startled him. Drift went to free his ''sensei, and remained aboard the commandeered ship of Lockdown's with him and Hound. ''Hong Kong battle Drift later remained with Optimus and Crosshairs when their ship was shot down by the rogue KSI Transformers over Hong Kong. Crashing in a nearby valley, Optimus revealed his trump card: the ancient Dinobots. While Optimus beat some authority into Grimlock, Drift followed Crosshairs' lead and evacuated to the sidelines to avoid the Dinobot's wrath. After expressing surprise at Grimlock's saurian alternate mode, having expected "a giant car", Drift was impressed to see his ''sensei take dominance over the Dinobots, and was ordered to mount one to race to Hong Kong. Though Crosshairs grumbled about Optimus' dynamic leadership, Drift simply smiled and knew it was innate in their leader. Drift quickly mounted Slug and together they fought off many of Galvatron's army in Hong Kong. Drift later helped escort the Yeager family and Joyce away from the city, but Lockdown intervened and nearly captured them all. Optimus, Bumblebee and the Yeager's soon defeated Lockdown, and Drift was assigned by his sensei to watch over the Yeager family while he left Earth. Physical Appearance / Abilities Drift was the size of an average Autobot/Decepticon who had a blue and black paint job. Noticeable features however included the helmet of a samurai on his head and other samurai resembling equipment. He also carried a pair of katana swords which were his primary weapon. He also had the ability to project holograms from both his vehicle mode and his optics. Personality Drift is very similar to a samurai warrior who uses a lot of mannerisms and grammar based on how they speak, even calling Optimus "sensei", the word samurai's use when talking to their superiors. He also uses haiku's and tries to encourage his teammates to use the same. He also tried his best to encourage non-violent solutions but would often resort to using it anyway. Drift doesn't think very highly of Bumblebee due to his young age and sees him as a useless child. He sometimes came to odds with Hound due to their different approaches, Hound favoring to use guns and violence to any scenario. Drift seemed to get along fine with Crosshairs as he was often seen partnered with him, ironic as Crosshairs is loyal only to himself. Drift however was very loyal to Optimus Prime with the highest respects for him and would follow him into any battle making him a very loyal Autobot. Relationships Appearances *''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' Gallery Trivia *Drift is the first offical triple changer seen in the film series, able to transform into a car and helicopter at will. *Drift is voiced by Ken Watanabe who also stared in the 2003 Tom Cruise movie ''The Last Samauri ''where he also played a samarui. *Drift is one of the few blue colored Autobots in the series who hasn't died. *Drift's partner seems to be Crosshairs which is ironic as throughout the film Crosshairs displayed signs of disloyalty to his comrades, though deep down admired Optimus, whereas *Like Mudflap, Skids and Jetfire before him, Drift has been labelled a "offensive sterotype" by critics, although he was a highly praised character among fans. *According to the comics, formerly Drift and Knucklehead are part of Lockdown's team. Category:Autobots Category:Decepticons Category:Alive Category:Transformers: Age of Extinction Characters Category:Turncoats Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Transformers: The Last Knight Characters